A society of sheep
by LunaLB
Summary: Edward cree que su día iba a ser horrible luego de que Bella lo viese con una terrible erección. Lo que Edward no sabe es que Bella siente algo por él y esto no lo va a dejar así.


Bitch EdwardxBella Contest.

Nombre del OS: A society of sheep

Autor: LunaLB

Summary: Edward cree que su día iba a ser horrible luego de que Bella lo viese con una terrible erección. Lo que Edward no sabe es que Bella siente algo por él y esto no lo va a dejar así.

Actitud OOC: Edward Tímido y un poco nerd

Número de palabras: 2038

Epow

Bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ya estaba cansado de que me trataran como un nerd, de que quisieran usarme constantemente, de que todos me miraran como un bicho extraño y lo peor de todo era que me trataran de emparejar con Jessica "DINOSAURIO" Stanley.

Muy secretamente yo estaba enamorado de Bella Swan, la chica más popular del colegio, aunque no se que taaaaaan secreto era ya que mi hermana melliza me había descubierto viendo fotos de Bella, y a ella me era IMPOSIBLE mentirle.

Tenía miedo que le hubiera contado o insinuado algo, porque ellas son mejores amigas y se cuentan TODO, y cuando digo todo, es TODO.

Recuerdo que cuando hacían pijamas con Rosalie, mi hermano mayor, Emmett y su mejor amigo, Jasper (hermano de Rose), venían a mi cuarto a escuchar a sus novias y Bella hablar. Por supuesto siempre me hacía el desinteresado pero escuchaba todo.

Era viernes y ahora tendría que compartir mi última hora con ella, mi doncella.

Era perfecta, pero a mi no me importaba solo su cuerpo, el cual era perfecto, pero su mente era lo que más me interesaba. Era tan inteligente, era perfecta, ¿ya lo dije, no? Suelo pensarlo mucho…

No soportaba ver como le coqueteaba al idiota y sin cerebro de Mike, quería ser yo quien le hablara así, quería ser yo el que hiciera que su cuerpo despertara, quería yo hacerla llegar a la cima, aunque había un problemita., la única experiencia sexual que había tenido era con mi mano, como si eso sirviese de algo.

El pensar esto hizo que "Eddie" despertara y para mi desgracia ella se dio cuenta, aunque si hay que hablar de desgracias, todavía lo peor no había llegado.

Hoy, al igual que todos los viernes, ella junto a Alice se volverían en mi auto y vendrían a casa, mi lista de quehaceres se veía completamente interrumpida:

Masturbarme, ahora sería algo que tendría que esperar…

Estaba en mi cuarto haciendo mis tareas y en eso escuché la conversación de Bella y Alice, parecía interesante y más cuando escuché mi nombre.

Bella le contaba a mi hermana de mi "pequeño" problema hoy en la clase de biología, la risa de mi hermana era demasiado fuerte, creo que todo el vecindario se enteró. Sin embargo, Bella no se reía, parecía demasiado seria, así que pensé que a ella le había molestado, pero no, al parecer no fue así.

-Alice… ¿Tú crees que tu hermano este interesado en mi?- ohhh, nooooo, esa era la PEOR pregunta que le podría haber hecho a Alice, ella no sería capaz de mentirle, en segundos estaría completamente muerto.

-Yo creo… ¿Bella podemos cambiar de tema?- estaba deseando que ella dijera que si y así olvidar todo.

-Alice, soy tu mejor amiga, nos conocemos desde que tenemos 3 años, ¿Qué es lo que pasa que no me dices? ¿Edward está interesado en mí? –Sí, era oficial, moriría en segundos.

-Yo creo que ese es un tema que deberías hablar con él, pero por lo que se te aprecia mucho y creo que siempre le has gustado un poco, pero nose muy bien, como te dije antes, es algo que debes hablar con él, eso no me incumbe a mi.- ¡PERFECTO! Ahora la "Diosa Sexual" como le llamaban en la escuela sabía que me gustaba, porque había que ser IDIOTA para no darse cuenta con lo que acaba de decirle Alice.

-Sí tú dices eso, voy a hablar con él. Quizás tenga algo para decirme…

Ahora si, mi muerte había llegado. Me sería imposible mentirle y estoy seguro que ella se reiría mucho de mi y mi situación.

Estábamos mirando una película junto a Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice y Bella, literalmente me habían obligado a hacerlo, ya que siempre decían que estaba solo y trataban de integrarme, se los agradecía, pero este no era el mejor momento.

En un momento, las "parejitas felices" decidieron irse y dejarnos a Bella y a mi solos, estaba seguro que ya se habían enterado de la conversación entre ella y Alice.

-Edward, ¿me alcanzas las palomitas?- se inclinó sobre el sillón y simulaba no llegar, al colocarse así pude ver sus pechos. ¿Acaso esta mujer pensaba matarme de un infarto? No estaba preparado para algo asi.

- Ss.. – Lo que me faltaba, ahora tartamudeaba. Le di las palomitas y ella volvió a su posición inicial. Parecía estar cómoda, como envidiaba eso, a mi me era imposible.

-Ed, ¿Podemos hablar de un temita?- dijo mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo entre los dedos.

-Si, ¿de que?- Dije muy tranquilo, al parecer mi cerebro no entendió correctamente lo que ella había dicho. E-S-T-U-P-I-D-O. Eso es lo que era, le tendría que haber dicho que no me sentía bien y haberme ido, pero no eso.

- Emm, ya sabes. Hoy en la clase de biología noté tu "problema" y no quiero que te sientas mal por eso. Quiero decir, si tienes algo que decirme, puedes hacerlo, no me molesta.- ¿Acaso ella estaba loca? ¿Pensaba que yo me le iba a declarar y decirle que la amaba? En resumidas palabras, moría por hacer eso, pero me era imposible. Nunca había ni siquiera besado a alguien, menos podría declarármele.

-Sobre eso, yo quería pedirte disculpas. No era mi intención, no quiero que pienses que soy un adolescente que no puede mantener sus hormonas controladas. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar.- ¿Yo había dicho eso? ¿Tan tranquilo? No me conocía. Esta mujer tenía un gran efecto sobre mí.

-Edward… quiero que sepas que si vuelves a tener otro "problemita" como ese puedes decirme y yo puedo ayudarte, puedo hacer que eso desaparezca momentáneamente, que te sientas liberado.- Estaba seguro que lo que había dicho recién era producto de mi imaginación. O sea, yo sabía que la llamaban la "Diosa Sexual" pero siempre pensé que era algo que se decía, no creía que fuese capaz de algo así. Sabía de sus múltiples novios, pero que me insinuara eso… Era producto de mi imaginación. Seguro.

-Tierra llamando a Edward, ¿Te encuentras ahí? Dije algo que te molestara o algo?

-Ehhh, no solo que me sorprendió. ¿Tú quieres decir que…? Mejor olvídalo. Hagamos como que nunca existió esta conversación y que tú nunca vistes lo que vistes.- Traté de levantarme pero su mano me lo impidió.

- ¿Bella pasó algo? Sinceramente no te comprendo. Quiero decir, ya me disculpé y si que lo que tuviste que ver fue desagradable, pero nose de que otra forma disculparme.

- Edward, ¿Todavía no entiendes lo que quiero o tengo que ser gráfica contigo?-

- Bella, sinceramente no te entiendo. ¿Podrías ser más gráfica conmigo? Lo lamento enserio, yo no quer…- y no me dejó terminar, directamente me agarro del borde de mi camisa e hizo que quedara ensima de ella, luego presionó sus labios con los míos y ahí comprendí lo que ella quería.

Bella comenzó a morder suavemente mi labio inferior y a jugar con su lengua. Yo me sentía demasiado torpe y era muy evidente que ella manejaba la situación. Lentamente empezó a abrirse paso con su lengua para entrar en mi boca y asi empezar una lucha en la cual ninguno se daría por vencido. Lo único que logro que nos separáramos fue la necesidad de aire.

-Wooow, Bella, eso fue… quiero decir que lo lamento, no quería hacer eso, o mejor dicho…

-Calla y sigue, lo único que quiero escuchar ahora que salga de tu boca es mi nombre y que me pides más y más. ¿Escuchaste Edward Cullen?- Y la obedecí, no iba a perder, muy probablemente, la única oportunidad en mi vida que tendría con ella.

Comenzó a mover sus pequeñas manos por toda mi espalda, y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya me había arrancado literalmente la camisa. Ahora sería mi turno, no sabía nada sobre esto, pero la quería hacer mía, quería que me sintiera y que sintiera todo lo que yo sentía por ella. Comencé a desabrochar su pequeña camisa y pude ver sus pechos. Eran perfectos, se podía notar a través del sostén lo excitada que estaba, sus pezones estaban totalmente endurecidos y creo que hasta ya podía oler lo mojada que estaba.

Lentamente le saqué el sostén y me entretuve un rato en sus pechos. Magníficos, esa era la palabra para describirlos. Luego me dediqué a ir bajando por su liso vientre y cuando llegue a su ombligo volví a sus labios. Besarla era una experiencia espectacular, pero estaba seguro que sentirla ensima mío, iba a ser mucho mejor, solo debía esperar un poco.

Volví a bajar a su vientre y lentamente empecé a desabrochar su pantalón. Sus gemidos se podrían escuchar por toda la casa, seguro ya mis hermanos y sus respectivas novias se habrían enterado de lo que estábamos haciendo, pero eso ya no importaba.

-Ohhh Edward, eso se siente…ahhhhhhh, tan bien. Más por favor, sigue así.- Eso fue lo que hizo que me decidiera por completo a bajarme mis pantalones y poder liberar mi ya muy apretada erección.

-Esto…Bella, no tengo condón… ¿Qué hacemos?-

- Edward, por favor calla y activa, ¿Me quiero imaginar que no me vas a dejar así? Yo me cuido, no te hagas drama.- ¿Entonces eran ciertos los rumos de "Diosa Sexual"? Al parecer ella tenía sexo muy seguido.

Lentamente me coloqué ensima de ella empecé a penetrarla suavemente porque no quería lastimarla por mi torpeza. Ella tomó el control y eso fue deliciosamente caliente, ver como se movía y gemía mi nombre, yo seguro estaría haciendo lo mismo, solo que no lograba escucharme, estaba tan concentrado en el placer que sentía que no me percaté de que ella se colocó ensima mío y comenzó moverse en círculos, y eso era mucho más placentero que lo anterior que sea que había hecho.

-Ohhh Bella, te sientes tan estrecha, esto es mejor de lo que siempre soñé.-

-Edward, esto se siente tan bien… Por favor no pares. Estoy tan cerca.- Ohhh, si, lo que siempre Emmett me había dicho, que cuando ella llegaban se sentía tan bien eso. Ahora yo sentiría como era eso.

La agarré con fuerza de sus caderas y empecé a embestirla con rudeza. Eso se sentía tan bien.

Al cabo de unos minutos comencé a sentir como se apretaba a mi pene y luego sentí su liberación, eso me hizo enloquecer y yo llegue después de dos estocadas más.

Me sentía tan bien. Ella había tenido razón.

Nos quedamos quietos unos momentos recuperando el aire.

-Edward, eso ha sido tan… creo que no tengo palabras para describirlo. Me encantó.- Ohh, mi princesa había dicho que le había encantado. Espero que no lo haya dicho por compromiso.

- Yo… Bella, quiero decirte que no quería que esto pasara sin que sepas que enserio quería disculparme contigo.-

-Calla, no hacen faltas disculpas Edward. Tú sientes al igual que yo, somos adolescentes y nuestras hormonas están en completa revolución y nuestros cuerpos necesitan ser llenados con algo. Te entiendo.-

- Te amo.- Tierra, trágame. No tendría que haber dicho eso, ahora ella se levantaría y saldría corriendo, pensando que soy un psicópata que con la primera que se acuesta ya la ama.

- ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Puedes volver a repetirlo? Por favor.-

- Nada Bella, olvida. Olvida lo que he dicho.-

- No quiero olvidarlo Edward. Lo que quiero es que lo repitas, que si lo sientes de verdad no tengas miedo de demostrar tus sentimientos. Porque creo que yo también siento algo por ti. Nunca lo hablé ni siquiera con Alice porque nunca pensé que vos te fijaras en mí. Se que casi todos los chicos del colegio andan detrás de mi, pero creí que tu eras gay o algo por el estilo.-

-Be, quiero que sepas que te amo desde que tengo uso de razón, desde que te ví en el jardín me impactó tu belleza y es algo que nunca pude olvidar, luego tu mente me parecía fascinante, tu forma de pensar es única, sos una chica de 17 años pero pensás como alguien mucho mayor, sos alguien completamente madura y eso me encanta. Espero que con el tiempo podamos hacer que esto no quede en un simple polvo.

Y así comenzó una larga noche…


End file.
